Forgive Me, Father, For I Have Sinned
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Oh, my God, I am sorry for my sins with all of my heart. In choosing to do wrong, and failing to do good, I have sinned against you, whom I should love above all things. [Contains vampire Izaya and priest Shizuo.]


**Forgive Me, Father, For I Have Sinned**

The night had grown old and brittle, and although most priests and temple keeps had already sought shelter from the stars, one lone priest was still paroling around the abandoned ceremonial grounds. That priest was Shizuo Heiwajima, a newly ordained man with much vigor and passion for his religion. The higher bishops had given him the duty of final lock up for the evening, a task that consisted of putting out sacramental flames, clearing away ashes, and of course, locking all of the temple doors.

Shizuo held no oppositions toward the night chores. In fact, he saw this time as just another opportunity to speak in silence with his heavenly Father. Before his send off, however, the elders had warned him sternly, telling him to, "Be mindful of the night beasts."

Night beasts—or "vampires" as they were more contemporarily known—were those ravenous creatures that mothers and fathers would tell their children about in old folklore and myth tales. They were conniving beings with cynical tactics, easily claiming their prey through seduction and manipulative lies. Shizuo had a sharp head about him, so he knew far better than to give into any Godforsaken untruths.

As the evening progressed, Shizuo couldn't help but be proud of how smoothly each and every one of his duties had been playing out. _'Just one more temple, Lord, and I can turn in for the night,'_ he thought in prayer, holding his kerosene lantern high as he ventured onward toward the last temple.

"My, oh _my_," suddenly came a voice. It was a voice so chilling, so _bloodcurdling _that the priest felt his mouth run dry and his fingers fall numb. "Now, what is it that could possibly be keeping you out so late, _Father_?"

Turning around with utmost speed, Shizuo cast the light of his lantern toward what he presumed to be the source of that unmistakable, undeniable set of vocals. It had to have been that of a vampire. He had been trained to have an acute sense of hearing for such a thing. And judging by the chorus of head-spinning giggles, this vampire liked to play games with its food.

"Over here, _Dearest Father_."

He spun again.

"I contradict. Now I'm over _here_."

Shizuo felt as if he were going mad. Was it all just a hallucination? That was impossible. It was almost as if he could feel the hot breath of his mental abuser cascade over his neck, an action that caused the small hairs there to stand on end.

"Come out, I say! Show yourself!" Shizuo shouted, holding his lantern in defense, as if it served as any kind of warning.

"Whatever you say, _Father_," the voice hummed. "Your wish is my _greatest_ command."

An unsettling shift in wind speed had roused the leaves and debris that surrounded the ceremonial grounds, causing for Shizuo's traditional garb to thrash violently about him. The priest held his arm to his face, shielding himself from the dirt and the dust that swirled around his body in unrelenting waves.

And then there was calm. There was no sound, and there was no noise. It was absolutely and utterly silent; but only for a moment.

"You _called_ for me?" came the voice once more, but this time, as Shizuo lowered his arm, he could clearly see what the being behind the voice had finally looked like, and bless his soul, he was starstruck.

His skin was as crisp as ivory and his hair was as dark as night. It was a sight that repulsed and enticed Shizuo all at the same time. He desperately wanted to look away, but those piercing red eyeballs held his attention like a vice.

"My, _my_," he grinned, approaching where Shizuo stood in frozen shellshock with every long stride. "Might I say that you, _gracious Father_, are looking absolutely _ravishing_ this evening?"

"Stay back," Shizuo coughed out, stepping back to compensate for every foot length that the being had taken forward. He had clumsily dropped his lantern in the process.

"Hmm? How indecisive. First you're calling to me as if you crave my very touch, but now you're casting me away as if I'm rubbish. Make up your mind, _Father_. I tire _rather _quickly."

"Stop calling me that! As if someone like _you_ gives praise to the Lord, you beast!" Shizuo bellowed, his voice ringing out into the night.

"Beast? Why, I haven't been called such a thing for nearly a century," he chuckled, closing the space between him and Shizuo within the blink of an eye. "But you know," he breathed, voice but a taunting whisper as he ran a finger down the side of Shizuo's face, "I'd much rather appreciate it if you were to call me Izaya. It _is_ my name, after all. Has been for the past two-hundred and ten years."

The contact sent shivers down Shizuo's spine. It was as if he were being placed under a wicked spell, one that charmed the motion right out of his muscles. "What have you done to me?" he snarled, feeling as if the movement of his jaw had become an impossibility as well.

"My apologies_, good Father_, but I have done nothing to you…_yet_," he cackled. Easing downward so that his nose brushed along the skin of Shizuo's neck, Izaya inhaled the priest's scent with absolute bloodlust. The smell, it was positively overbearing. There was only one explanation.

"_Father_, are you a virgin?" Izaya whispered.

It was then that Shizuo felt as if all of the strength in his body had been drained. The vampire had lied. He _was_ being placed under a charm. Falling to his knees with Izaya quick to follow, the priest began heaving for air. Something was squeezing his throat, closing it and blocking his air passages. "Liar…" he huffed, clenching his chest in desperation. "Filthy liar. Go…go to Hell."

"Aren't we not already there?" Izaya questioned lowly. Placing a gently hand on the priest's neck, Izaya was pleased to see that the man's heart rate was going up at a considerably rapid pace. "Very good. Keep that heart pumping, _Father_."

Shizuo felt sick. The longer he was in the presence of this being, the more he craved his touch, and it absolutely sickened him. Just how many spells was this monster placing him under? Two? Three? Whatever the number, the priest had suddenly felt the urge to hold his breath and succumb to suicide. His faith, however, had prevented him from such an act. Death was supposed to be something that was out of one's hands, not by them.

Once satisfied with his prey's pulse rate, Izaya inhaled deeply, exhaling soon after in a slow but erratic manner. "You never bothered to answer my question, _Father_. Are you a virgin?"

Ah, yet another spell must have been cast upon the priest, this one being centered on his tongue, for without the consent of his mind, Shizuo had whispered in a breathy pant, "Yes…"

With narrowed eyelids and taught lips, Izaya nodded in acknowledgement, affirming the man's words with a simple, "_Good_," following that with, "The blood of a virgin is always the sweetest."

Shizuo felt his skin crawl when Izaya had licked his neck, preparing him for consumption. What frightened him the most was that he hadn't entirely hated the feeling, and instead felt entirely curious as to what being bitten by a vampire would feel like. Had he lost his mind? Maybe, but it was the mind of a sinner that felt no regret, and be still his heart, Shizuo had felt _anything_ but regret.

"If you behave, I might just spare you enough nourishment to keep you alive," Izaya hissed, sounding as if he were regurgitating some sort of sappy substance. Venom. It had to have been venom. "But it won't be without a cost."

That was correct. To be bitten by a vampire was to _become_ a vampire; that is, if they hadn't drained your bloodline clean. And seeing as Shizuo felt no obligation to protest against Izaya's advances, his fate was sealed.

'_Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.'_

The pain was excruciating, more so than he could have ever imagined. Crying out and shrieking for mercy, Shizuo felt as if his soul was being sucked from within. The sounds were sloppy and wet and it took him only a moment to realize that that was the sound of his very own blood being feasted on by a monster that had an insatiable desire to ravish him further.

What couldn't have been more than minutes felt like hours to the priest; hours of being feasted on and mauled. Then, as the very breath of death had ghosted upon him, everything stopped. There was no more pain and no more wetness. Instead, there was just warmth. Too much warmth, a _suffocating_ warmth. It flowed through his veins and spread throughout his body like wildfire. He couldn't scream, however, no; his voice had gone far too raw for that. He could _see_, though. He could see things as if it were the middle of the day and not the depths of night.

And he could see his Father.

With those ruby-reds, slit and constricted into snake-like verticals, Izaya peered down at his creation, deeming it plausible enough, even still in his conversion state of mind.

"How does it feel? Does it feel good?" Izaya purred, running his hand along Shizuo's face. He watched in content awe as every stroke of his hand caused for the priest's facial color to decrease slowly, shade by shade. He had never been as proud of any of his other creations as he was of Shizuo.

Izaya wasn't granted a vocal answer, but was instead greeted by a deep-throated hiss, reflected behind barred fangs of pure white. That would change. Shizuo was just a newborn. After much use of his own venom, Izaya's fangs had gradually yellowed, making for a rather unappealing sight.

Coming to a stand, Izaya brushed at his attire, patting away the dust and dirt that had collected there from his and Shizuo's heated encounter.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay, the sun will be rising soon. Better get inside, before you burn to a crisp," he chuckled. "All I can say is that it's been quite fun and I do hope that we meet again sometime very soon."

Walking away from Shizuo—who still hadn't enough strength to even raise his head—Izaya had felt the need to add one more thing in order to make his departure complete.

"After all, I _am_ your God."

* * *

_Hello, everyone! Chappy here! :D_

_Wow, I really hope that you have enjoyed this! I had sooo much fun writing it! :D All of those vampire Izaya and priest Shizuo pictures floating around tumblr, I just couldn't resist!_

_It's still a bit early, but Happy Halloween, everyone! :D_

_Thank you for reading! (:_

_- Chappy_


End file.
